


The Eye- final chapter fanfic

by Bitchimightbe



Category: Gravity Falls, bill cipher - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, bill is rich and an asshole, but this needs to be done, dipper is pissed, fanfiception, i should be studying, i swear I'm not coping their idea, like hella pissed, okie dokie, think of this as a fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchimightbe/pseuds/Bitchimightbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye- final chapter fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676847) by [Sirianna123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123). 



> okay, so firstly 
> 
> 1) if you haven't read the fanfic 'the Eye' by Sirianna123 please do, it's pretty damn good if you have great, if you haven't here's the link http://archiveofourown.org/works/5676847/chapters/15348034 go it's brilliant! 
> 
> 2) I'm assuming the peeps that are left have either read the fanfic or just don't care which fair enough. 
> 
> 3) reason I'm doing this i really liked the fanfic and Siranna123 is reading this *highly doubts that*, I'm not ripping off your characters, sos m8. Basically this is my interpretation of how the final chapter show have gone, but lets be real the originals better. Another reason to go read it. 
> 
> 4)without further or do, here it is...

The first thing he noticed was the soothing hand rinsing itself through his hair. It dangled through the brunet's curls as possessive fingers almost massaged the skin. It was almost dream like, a sensation that used such accuracy and yet it almost repulsed him. His mind simply compared it to a spider roaming his neck and head, spinning its web and dragging it's victim deeper into its abyss. An abyss so deep that no mortal could escape from, and his mind kindly reminded him, he himself had fallen, almost drived into this abyss willingly. 

How fucking naive. 

But as the sunlight battled through the curtains and as his skin focussed on the surrounding soft material, the memories of the night before erupted into his mind as his face physically cringed at making his admirer notice. A light chuckle echoed from the other. 

'Morning beautiful, and how did you sleep?" Dipper's eyes cracked open to see the demanding and yet in a twisted and sinister way, attractive face of Bill Cipher as the individual admired Dipper as his eyes gleamed. 

"Fine, no thanks to you." Another chuckle echoed from his partner as Dipper turned over. 

"Oh you wound me Pinetree." Bill swiftly arose from the bed to check his phone. "Although I'd adore to stay in bed with you all day, I'm afraid we've got a flight to catch in just over an hour and unless you don't want breakfast." Bill had now made his way round the bed to face Dipper, "I'd get up if I was you." 

Despite Dipper being half asleep, he could still catch the weak warning in Bill's voice figuring the night before gotten to him in more ways than just physical. And yet, as Bill started to get changed choosing the iconic yellow shirt and black suit, defiance built up in him as his mind started to process his possible future. 

Yes, he'd go to Italy but then what? What would happen to him after this flight, would be merely reduced to a sex slave for the rest of his life, invited to party after party, filled with fake gushing over the food, the sights, the sex and Bill himself. As much as he resented the idea of it, he knew deep down he would be Bill's now until when? Until he died? Until he escaped? Could he escape? Somehow, with the way Bill had reacted so far, dipper figured that defiantly wouldn't be an option. 

But if that were to continue and their relationship would continue, would it ever end? What about marriage? Or even kids? Could he even contemplate raising a child with the head of the mafia? A life filled with crime and death to surround a child, what a teenager that'd be...

And what about Mabel. He would never see her again would he? He wouldn't see her grow old and she would be forever trapped in a memory of her youthful self. 

It was too much. He breaths started to quicken as the thoughts screamed through his head. Trapped, he would be forever-

"Pine tree, are you-" His breath halted. 

"Yer, yer Bill I'm okay, just anxiety, I get it all the time. Let me get dressed and then breakfast it is." 

\---

Almost the entirety of breakfast was sat in silence as the daunting clock over Bill's head twice mercilessly away as Dipper practically counted his final minutes in the country. Although Bill did make some effort to start the conversation as he explained about Italy being the most beautiful country in the world and how the weather was and the cars were. A future life. More like a future trap. 

Suddenly, half way through Bill talking about how good the quality of the art was, Dipper heart almost burst as one of the many questions he wants an answer to spilled out. 

"-Bill, what is going to happen to me?" 

Silence drowned the rooms as it seemed even the servants had stopped to listen to the response. Dipper even forced himself to make eye contact with Bill, his eyes pleading for an answer. Quickly, Bill responded. 

"um, well Pinetree, we'll be living in a nice big mansion right by a private beach with our own-" 

"-You say our but all I am to you is a toy-"

"-Pinetree I never said-"

"-yes you did, at the docks, you said it!" A low chuckle echoed through Bill he tried to calm the situation. 

"Pinetree, I was only teasing." the laugh continued. "And besides, I've all you've got left so personally I shouldn't be asking these types of questions if you want my respect." 

Silence echoed throughout the entire building as Dipper forced himself to get riled up. That was threat. That was a definitely a threat. After a while, Bill continued.

"If you really want to know what is going to happen to you, I hope after a couple of months, maybe a year or two, you will stay with me willingly. As much as I like people to put a show on for me, I'd prefer to fuck someone who was my equal. And although it may come to a surprise to you, I do actually care what you think and your well being-" 

"-Bull shit you do-"

"Well you're not dead, are you?" 

Silence 

"Despite me being depicted as the heartless mastermind you so obviously are convinced by, it was my choice to play your team and my choice to trea you with respect-" 

"-By kidnapping me-" 

"-By not killing you! That night at the party I could have had you and your little sister taken aside and killed, but I didn't. Why, because I felt something for you!" 

Silence consumed the corridor as Bill's and Dipper's eyes met, each trying to make sense of the situation. Finally Dipper spoke. 

"-Bill-" Bill started to get up. 

"I'll see you in the plane Dipper, you have half an hour to yourself, please let me be." And with that, Bill stormed out slamming the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i should be studying


End file.
